Hope's Tale
by Azuru99
Summary: Wrong boy-who-lived. Dark Harry who gets dragged into an adventure with his beloved little sisters and brothers. They find their mothers secret, and Harry unknowingly gets prepared for the war. Longer summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I hope you enjoy this story. It's been nagging at me for a few weeks. Please read and review. However much I do like creative critacism I (as many people will agree) do not like flames.

Disclaimor: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

AN: One more thing before I get started. If anything is in elvish I'll put it in double quotes. You'll see soon.

Summary: Lily was pregnant again. She and James had left Harry James Potter and his older twin Horace Douglas Potter with a young nanny on that faithful night. How will James and Lily treat Harry, and the younger children when Dumbledore made the mistake of naming Horace as the boy-who-lived. And to make things more interesting what happened to the Nanny? Who is Hollieondrah's actual parents? And what trouble can Hope drag her brothers into this time?

Warning: Abuse, and a dark Harry. (Remember darkness does not always mean evil; just as light does not equal good.)

Prologue:

Lord Voldemort's pov

I wasn't expecting the mudblood and the blood traitor to be home. That rat Petigrew had told me that the woman was pregnant again. I smiled thinly to myself.

As I opened the door I heard a woman singing from somewhere upstairs. I followed the sound through the house. Once there I could see a woman holding a fussing toddler. The boy had black hair and green eyes. So he must be Harry James Potter. I thought to myself. Another boy lay sleeping peacefully. He had red hair and hazel eyes. Horace Douglas Potter was the name that the rat gave me. As if I'd spare him; I already decided to kill him after I killed the boys. I didn't need to worry about him sniveling to that great fool Dumbledore.

The young woman had seen me and had put the boy down. She stood before him and glared at me. I laughed at this pathetic girl. She could not defy me and get away with it. "Avada Kedavra," I said and lazily flicked my wand at her.

The woman collapsed and I turned my attention to the two boys laying their. To my shock the black haired boy was now sitting in front of his twin, as if he could save him. I smiled evilly at the boy and said, "As you wish Harry Potter. I will kill you first. Avada Kedavra!"

I watched in fascination as the beautiful green light shot towards the toddler. I no longer felt any emotion while it came to killing people. Why should I feel anything now then? Wonder spread through me as I realized the boy's eyes were the same color as the curse.

I had just realized this when the curse shot back at me. A pure white light covered the toddler, and as excruciating pain filled me I heard a voice speak to him. "The Valar are with you young child," the voice said and the young woman rose and vanished through a door that had appeared.

Bellatrix Lestrange pov

I felt my master leaving his body. I knew he was not dead. He would return with my aid, but I could not do anything quite yet. First I had to find a home for a future child. I knew of only one person I could trust to find a home. After the child was gone I would start my mission and find my lord.

James Potter pov

Lily let out another cry and our beautiful baby girl was out. The nurse took her and cleaned her up. I went and sat near my wife and took her hand. "Just be glad it wasn't another pair of twins," I joked smiling down at her.

When the nurse asked for her name Lily replied almost immediately, "Her names Hope Avila Potter." The nurse wrote the name as I frowned at my wife. "Why'd you pick that name?" I asked. "Because we must Hope for a lot tonight, and Avila means beautiful." I smiled and had to agree with my wife. The child had black hair as I did and my son Harry. Her eyes were also green, again like Harry's and Lily's. I had a feeling Hope was going to grow up to be a heart breaker.

Lily was just getting ready to leave when I felt the wards snapping. However by the time we got there the damage was done. The Nanny wasn't even there.

Normal pov

As Dumbledore arrived to the Potters summons he took in the damage. Things were going to be fun around here for a while.

Dumbledore examined the two toddlers for a couple hours. Finally he held up the red haired boy. "I would like to declaire Horace Douglas Potter as the Boy-who-lived."

James and Lily cheered taking their first born in their arms and lavishing him with kisses. They had forgotten their younger son and new-born daughter. Harry crawled over to Hope and curiously patted her cheek with a small hand. Hope caught his finger and he giggled.

AN: If you don't understand anything just review and I'll answer before I post the next chapter. You'll find out who Hollieondra is in the next couple chapters. Also even though Harry will be dark he will do anything to protect his siblings; as you could see in this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh, before I forget, I wrote this in people's point of views. I won't be doing this often. I thought it would make a better prologue than if I wrote it in a normal third person point of view. However unless I deem it appropriate I will not be doing that kind of writing.


	2. Family and Boarding School Part i

AN: I would like to thank everyone for the alerts and all.

But I would like to thank my two reviewers.

Basill; thanks for the nice review! I'm glad you like it. Also sorry I haven't updated sooner. I'm stuck on a certain part. To make up for it I will add the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow as well.

Haunt of twilight; Thanks for reviewing! As to your speculation, it'll mostly be from Hope's point of view. However, I will switch to another charactors point of view if I feel it's important. Sorry if you were hoping for Harry.

Chapter One: Family and Boarding School Part One

Disclaimor: Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings aren't mine.

Hope sat fidgeting in a chair in the Potter Manor library. She was five and her black hair fell to her waist. Her green eyes were fixed upon the boy sitting in the other chair. Hope thought Harry was the sun. Her world revolved around the six year old boy. He had black hair that was messy instead of wavy and the same green eyes as she did.

Harry loved his younger sisters and brothers. Damian and Danil were both three and they lay on the floor in front of the fire playing some sort of toddler game. The youngest of the family was Hollieondrah. Hollieondrah was two and she lay staring up at the ceiling oblivious to the world. She had joined the family a year ago. None of the children knew why she was there, or where her parents were. Even so Harry looked after her as if she was one of his younger siblings.

Harry sighed and shut his book. He looked over at Hope and smiled at her. Hope bounced to her feet and skipped over to the fire. She had just knelt close to the twins when the door opened and her parents followed by Horace came in. James had a glass of whine in his hand and he took the seat Harry had vacated seconds before. Lily took Hope's vacated seat and pulled Horace onto her lap. Hope watched this with a secret longing. She hid it behind a blank mask and settled waiting for her parents to speak.

"There is a boarding school a couple hours drive from here. You and you will be going," James said this and pointed at Hope and Harry. Deep down inside Hope longed for her father to say her name. All he did with the youngest five was to point. Sometimes at night she wondered why her parents even took Hollieondrah in if they weren't going to love her.

James looked at the youngest three and sneered. "The house-elves will still watch over these three." He then stood up and started for the door.

Hope looked over at Hollieondrah and studied her. The two year old had black hair that was pincel straight. Her eyes were the same black as her hair. Hope's gaze went then to the twins. Damian and Danilwere identical twins. They both had black hair with red streaks. There eyes were a soft hazel color that was stragely softer than their father's gaze.

James kicked Hope as he passed. Her eyes snapped to him and she kept her eyes fixed on him until he was out of sight. Lily and Horace at his heels.

As soon as they were gone Harry went and knelt besides his sister. Worry etched itself across his face. She gave him a shaky smile. She knew she wasn't supposed to look away until her father had left the room. It was only right he should punish her for disobeying the rules.

Author's Note: Please review. Also I would like to know your vote for Hope's placement when she goes to Hogwarts. It's still far off, but I would still like to know. The two houses I'm debating on is Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I know where I'm putting Harry and Horace. Damian Danil and Hollieondrah all depend on where Hope is goin. So please review and let me know which house you think she should go in. Thanks!


	3. Family and Boarding School Part ii

Here is the second chapter I promised.

Chapter Two: Family and Boarding School Part Two

Disclaimor: As much as I wish it; I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling owns everything from that world. I also don't own Lord of the Rings, J. R. R. Tolkien does.

Hope and the other four crouched behind the counter that separated the dining room from the kitchen. Hope peered through a gap in the counter. She saw her parents and Horace sitting around the table eating. The whole family was required to be there, but the younger five were not allowed to sit at the table.

Dwinky appeared and served the three at the table. Linky appeared to serve the rest. She looked sadly at Hope and Harry. They would be leaving the next morning. The house-elf was of the opinion that no one could take better care of the children than she could. Hope knew they would be missed by the younger three and the house elf.

Hope gulped down her breakfast and waited for her father to finish. "Why do they get to go to a boarding school? I'm the famous one!" Horace whined. "Because sweetie, Mummy and Daddy needs you home for your fans. And with them away we can spend more time with you." Lilly soothed. Hope rolled her eyes. What time did her parents spend with them? However, the words had the intended affect. The great lout, Horace beamed and shoveled more food in his mout.

After breakfast Hope went to the library. She had a book she wanted to finish before she went away. She was torn about the school. She wanted to go, but she wanted her family to miss her. She wanted a mother and father who truly loved her. She knew in two years the twins were going to join them. Then after that Hollieondrah would come. Two years after that Harry would leave them to go to Hogwarts. Hope honestly didn't know what she would do for that whole year he would be away. They had already decided not to come home for the holidays, A tear slipped down her cheek and she forced her thoughts away from that particular reminder. It was five years away after all. She would wait until the time came before crying like a baby. Maybe then she would be able to hide her grief.

ii ii ii

Later that afternoon James caught Hope near the broom shed. He dragged the child to a stone room and beat her. The potion he gave her after the beating healed the wounds, but she could still feel the pain of the beating. He then threw her in her room. The ceiling was the color of a summers day. Soft blue darkening to dark blue. The carpet was a soft grass green. The walls were a buttercup yellow, and silver and gold hangings covered the walls. Her four-poster had mint green coverings and cream colored hangings. Scarlet streamers adorned her bed as well.

Hope was laying on her bed thinking about boarding school when Harry knocked on her bedroom door. "Come in," Hope said sitting up. As he did Harry Glanced around the room. He sat beside her giving her a exasperated look.

"Did you have to go near the shed?" Harry asked. Hope sighed and shook her head. "Then why did you?" "Can't remember," she mumbled. Harry sighed and stood up. "See you tomorrow. Time for bed." Hope nodded and got ready to sleep.

ii ii ii

The next morning Hope awoke early. She double checked her bags and scurried down to the kitchen. She knelt behind the counter waiting for the others. After breakfast Hope and Harry climbed in the back of the gold Jaguar. Lilly drove them to the school.

Forests surrounded the single building that was the school. To the north mountains were just visible. Hope felt a surge of pleasure. She loved forests and the outdoors in general. Harry hid his feelings as usual, but Hope knew he was hoping for a better future. He was also worried about Hollieondrah and the twins.

Harry, Hope and Lilly climbed out of the Jaguar. The two children trailed behind their mother as she entered the big oak doors. A woman sat behind a desk. She looked up and smiled. "You must be the potters! My name is Soheerah Jonesley. Miss Figgalhurst is just threw that door."

Lily led the way through the said door. A woman sat behind the desk in the room. She had dull brown hair and eyes. "Good morning. I am Miss Figgalhurst. You must be Hope and Harry Potter. It is nice to meet you." "Thank you miss Figgalhurst," the children murmured. Miss Figgalhurst turned to Lily. "Such polite children," she commented. "Now about the schooling. We have the regular classes; mathematics, language arts, science, fitness, history, and a couple electives. We're going to test the children to place them in the appropriate classes. However there are a few different fitness classes to choose from, and two different electives."

Lily nodded as miss Figgalhurst searched through a drawer. She pulled out a few pieces of paper. She shoved the top sheet at the three of them. On the top it said Fitness plans in bold letters. Hope and Harry leaned forward to see which classes they could take. Hope silently thanked the house-elves for teaching her how to read.

**Fitness Plans**

Sports: Join a sport and the student will not have to be in any other fitness class. List of sports included.

2. Fitness 1: Lowest requirements for fitness. Only for those whom doctors require it.

3. Fitness two: weight lifting. Switched with cardio twice a week.

4. Fitness three: two days of weight lifting, two of cardio, and one of hiking.

**Sports**:

Sports available in this school

Fencing, basketball, football, soccer, track, and gymnastics.

Hope stared at the list. She longed to take fencing, but gymnastics seemed interesting too. "All the sports are on the elective list as well. Along with horseback riding, music, drama, and art. Fencing is an inaccurate title for the sport as the children also learn archery and hand-to-hand combat." "What would you two like to take," Lily asked. "If it is no problem I would like to take track as my fitness class and drama and music as my electives." Harry said. "I'd like to take fencing as my fitness class, and horseback riding and gymnastics as my elective." Hope said.

Miss Figgalhurst smiled and rose from her seat. "Let us test you and see which classes you'll be in." The children followed threw a second door. A table sat in the middle and two test booklets sat at opposite ends of the table. Hope took a seat and began her test.

As the children tested Lily and miss Figgalhurst sat down to some tea. Afterward Lily broght the childrens trunks in and set them just inside the door. She poked her head in the test room and said goodbye to her children before departing.

ii ii ii

After testing Hope followed miss Figgalhurst to her dormitory. It was a long room with five bunk beds on each side. Miss Figgalhurst gave Hope a bottom bunk. The bunk across from her was empty along with the one above her. Two beds to her right were also empty on both sides of the room. That meant only eight girls slept in this dormitory along with her. "You will be given your schedule tomorrow at breakfast. Lights out at nine o'clock on week days and ten on weekends. Classes start at eight and ends at three. Dinner is at five sharp. The rest of the time is freetime. However, I expect your homework done before you go wandering around the grounds. There is a fence a mile in the forest on all directions. You are not to cross it. Do you understand?" "Yes ma'am," Hope said. "You will also speak to your teachers respectfully." "Yes ma'am."

The woman left Hope to finish getting ready for bed. She was too tired to worry about her new life. Before sinking into sleep she wondered how the twins and Hollieondrah were doing. Not knowing that her brother was thinking the same thing.

Here's the second part to the Family and Boarding School chapters. Hope you like it. Please review. Please, please, please, review!


	4. First Day, First Meeting

Author's Note: I'd like to thank my friend Nymphy Lupin92 for reviewing the last two chapters and to let me know which house she feels Hope should be in. I'd also like to thank all my readers. Please review and let me know what you think. Oh, and I'm really, really sorry about the wait. My spirit was rebelling against my mind for a few days there. But that doesn't excuse anything. Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter Three: First day, first meeting

Disclaimor: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Ring.

Harry awoke to the sound of voices. He put on his glasses and glanced at his watch. It was seven O'clock. He dressed and followed two boys down to the cafeteria. As they went the younger of the two fell back and said, "I'm Josh, whats your name?" "Harry." "Hello Harry. I'm Jon," the older boy said. "You knew here?" "Yeah, my sister and I arrived yesterday." "Jon and I are brothers. We came last year." "Nice to meet you two." "We'll show you around if you want," Jon said. "Thanks." Harry said.

As they entered the cafeteria Harry saw Hope sitting on her own. He led his new friends over to her. "Hi there." Josh greeted. Hope looked up. "Hi," she said. "Josh, Jon, this is my little sister Hope. Hope, this is Josh and Jon. Their in my dormitory." "Nice to meet you two." Hope said politely.

The four had been eating for a few minutes when miss Figgalhurst appeared. "Hello misters Darnell. It is nice to know your extending your friendship circle." "Miss Figgalhurst, good morning." "Mr. Potter here is your schedule. As well as yours Ms. Potter." She handed the siblings each a piece of paper. Harry saw that his lessons were English, math, science, and history before lunch; and then after music, drama, and finally track. Glancing at Hope's schedule he saw she had science, history, math, English, lunch, gymnastics, fencing, and horseback riding. "Guess we only have lunch together." "Don't worry Harry. I have the same morning classes as Hope. I'll show her around," Josh volunteered. Harry smiled at him greatfully.

The day flew by. He ended up with a chapter to read for English and history, a essay in science and and a sheet of problems for math. At lunch he found Hope already working on her homework. He smiled knowing that it irritated her to have unfinished work. He, Josh and Jon talked about different teachers. Jon had Drama next with Harry but Josh had art. Jon called to a girl about nine. He asked her to show Hope to the gymnastics lesson. The girl's name was Jade. Jade agreed and after lunch she and Hope vanished. The Drama teacher paired them off to do different exercises. Then he posted a list of plays they would be performing. The first one was Cinderella. Harry grimaced as Jon laughed quietly. Harry separated from Jon who had fencing next. The music class was next door however so it was easily found. In track Jon and Josh both gave him apologetic glances. "What happened?" "Jade was rude to Hope on the way to gymnastics. She gets protective of her reputation around here and I think she feels Hope is a threat." Josh spoke quickly. "I'm sorry Harry. I should have expected it and asked someone else." Harry nodded curtly and joined the group as they began to run. The rhythmic pounding of his feet and his heart calmed him down. He couldn't help but feel protective of his siblings. Hope just really hated it.

ii ii ii

Hope walked through the trees alone. She had finished her homework and was now hiding from the others. She remembered the confrontation between herself and the older girl.

(flashback)

Jade had led her silently towards the gymnastic class. They were almost there when she'd grabbed Hope's wrist. "I don't care what you do. You can jump off a cliff for all I care. If you cross me though, I'll make sure your life here is a misery. This is my school. Do you understand?" Hope twisted her wrist trying to free herself, but the older girl just tightened her grip. "I never thought off crossing you. I just want to study." "Just remember what I said. Because I don't lie." "I'll remember."

Jade had released her. However, Hope had heard her say, "Just what I need. Another little brat to break." Then she'd raised her voice and said, "You know your not wanted here. I know your type Potter, a waste of space."

(End Flashback)

Hope had been attentive in the classes. She loved them and knew that her life had really been changed for the good. It was just that Jade had said exactly what Horace had said many times before.

Both Jon and Josh were in her fencing class. They had figured what Jade had said almost immediately. Josh had tried to explain to her that Jade was like that to all the new girls. Hope still couldn't shake the similarity between her older brother and Jade.

Hope had been so deeply in thought that she did not notice the little jolt she felt. But as she brought her thoughts back to the present she remembered it. She frowned and looked up. The trees seemed different and she knew the fence should have been right in front of her.

ii ii ii

Elrond and Glorfindel walked threw the trees surrounding Rivendell. They were quiet, the birds song filling the silence. Elrond was missing his daughter. She had gone to a human world to live with her human husband. ""Middle Earth will soon be a human world as well."" Elrond said after a while. Glorfindel looked at his companion sympathetically. ""I know you miss her, but at least she's with someone she loves."" Glorfindel said. ""Yes. She chose a human life to be with him. As I chose an elven life to be with the one I love."" They continued to walk when Glorfindel froze. A child stood a little ways away from where they were. Her black hair fell loosely to her waist. Penetrating green eyes looked in their direction. "Lily," Elrond whispered looking into her eyes. ""The child does resemble Lily, but I doubt she is."" Glorfindel commented.

Glorfindel walked forward smiling at the child. "Hello there. My name is Glorfindel. This is Elrond." "Hi. I'm Hope." "It' is an honor to mee you Hope." Glorfindel smiled at the child. "If I may ask; what are you?" The child seemed tentative to ask. "My companion and I are elves." The child's eyes widened. "Elf," she whispered. Glorfindel smiled at her.

The three talked for hours. Suddenly the child seemed to realize what time it was. "I have to go. I'm going to be in so much trouble." "Would you like to learn to speak elvish?" Glorfindel asked. "I would, but I must go." "Why not meet us here tomorrow? We can teach you." "Okay, thank you." Hope smiled gratefully before running into the trees.

After the child vanished Elrond slumpt against a tree. Seeing the child had truly been a shock. The girl had Lily's eyes. The girl must be Lily's.

Author's Note: Hope you liked the first meeting. I must warn you there will be a jump in time next chapter. Oh, and before I go I know I said I wasn't going to switch pov's, but I just couldn't resist. Again, please review and tell me which house you think Hope should be in please.


	5. Chapter 5 Grandfather!

Hello everyone. I'm really, really, really sorry about the long wait. We don't have cable at the moment, so I had to write this chapter on another computer and upload it using my grandfather's internet. He's on vacation and I'm supposed to be taking care of his cat so I decided to upload.

I'd like to thank all of you who has added this story to their story alerts or favorite lists. Also I'd like to thank Freyame and Wizmage.

Wizmage: I don't know if there will be any slash. Hope will diffinitely be dating boys, but I'm not sure about the rest. Also if there is slash it won't have many if any explicit scenes.

Freyame: I'd like to thank you for your review. It was actually the one that really got me going to finish this chapter and post it. I hope you enjoy it.

disclaimer: I do not own anything from Lord of the Rings or Harrry Potter. J. R. R. Tolkien and J. K. Rowling do. Anything you don't know belong to an imagination gone wild.

Chapter: four

Hope stood with her brothers and sister on the platform. The scarlet train that would carry Harry from her and the others stood steaming before them. Her parents and Horace stood a few feet away surrounded, as always by fans. The last five years had been, well life. Not paradise, but good. She had friends and people who cared for her and her siblings.

When the twins had joined Hope and Harry at the school Hope was filled with a bitter happiness. Her friends Josh and Jon had left the school to move to Bulgaria. Last year Hope had learned that they were wizards, but their father had moved to Bulgaria so she knew she would not be going to Hogwarts with them. The brothers had promised to write and had left their two new friends. Hope had mastered her emosions by this time so she did not cry until late that night. Part of her kept saying that they would not write, that they would forget about the Potter siblings. After all if their own parents could why not these two boys who could just as easily make new friends.

To her great relief the brothers continued to write to the siblings. Their father had told them of the boy-who-lived, but the boys had liked the siblings for themselves. And when in their second year, Hope had come to school with a black eye because he got mad at her for brushing by him, they had lost all respect for him.

Hollieondrah joined them the next year and the five shared a blissful two years together. Jade was still tormenting Hope, and later on, Hollieondrah. Hope would go visit the elves once a week as she was now fluent in Elvish.

But now Harry would leave to Hogwarts and the four younger children would be alone in the manor with their parents. Lily had quite sudenly withdrawn the children out of the boarding school. The four children left at home wondered what would happen next.

"Write to us Harry," Damian said giving his older brother a hug. "I will Mian." "Have fun and don't rot your head with useless knowledge," Danil said. Harry laughed and ruffled his brothers hair. "Bye Harry," Hollieondrah said wrapping her arms around his waist. "Bye Hollie. Be good." Harry said returning the hug.

Now it was Hope's turn to speak. "Study hard, and don't get expelled," she said. He gave her a quick hug and whispered, "Take care of the twins and Hollie. I don't know what their planning, but I don't like how our parents have pulled you all from school."

Hope nodded and stepped back. Harry turned and pulled his tr-nk to the train. He had reached it just as the whistle blew.

The four younger siblings waved at him as he leaned from the window. He waved back and the train took off. Picking up speed it vanished from sight and Hope felt the shield vanish from her life.

She may not like it, but Harry had protected them all, and now they were left vulnerable. Their parents may not have realized that in their attempts to shield the younger siblings from the spotlight they were indeed endangering them. Unknowingly they had destroyed the children's childhood. If the children didn't have each other they would not know the feeling of love.

ii ii ii

James had lost all love for the small girl his wife had named Hope. He blamed her for Voldemort's attack. After all if she hadn't been born he and Lily would have been there to protect their sons.

Lily had tried to defind the child saying it wasn't her fault he attacked while they were in the hospital, and that Voldemort would have just killed them leaving the boys as orphans. But James wouldn't listen. He was too proud to blame himself for that night, and the child was a fake. There was no hope.

When Horace and Harry left for Hogwarts James led the four children out to the car. He then grabbed the child and started beating her. Lily protested saying people were watching, but he didn't care. He had seen the girl's happiness at being away from home and had insisted they home school them, though he wouldn't be bothered to do it himself.

He had just landed a satifyingly vicious punch to her eye when Lily screamed and fainted. James released the girl and revived his wife.

"From-father," Lily breathed staring over James's shoulder. James turned to see a man standing a few feet away, or he thought he was a man anyway.

ii ii ii

Hope stared at the male behind her father. Did her mother just call him father? Then that would mean he was her grandfather. Shock and then betrayal filled the girl. She moved between the other three and the elflord.

"Hello Lily," the elf said. He looked to the children and saw Hope's betrayal. "I'm sorry child. I should have told you." Hope turned away from hm' not listening. She didn't want to listen to his appology. He was just like all the other adults, manipulative.

"You've met Hope father?" Lily asked. "Yes, and I must say I am very disappointed in you Lily. How could you, with your evish blood, stand and watch a man beat your own child. Especially the man being your husband."

Lily didn't have an answer. She knew there was no good excuse for her not protecting her children. "I don't see how it's any of your business sir, how we treat our children." James said arrogantly. "It is my business considering they are my grandchildren." said Elrond. "If your so concerned about their safety then you take them. They've been nothing but engrateful to my wife and I." Elrond smiled, "I've known Hope for five years young man. She is not engrateful." James sneered at the child, "No, she's a worthless piece of scum that's brtime bad luck upon our family since she was born." James opened the car and got in. Lily looked sadly at her father before following and they drove away.

Elrond turned to the huddle of children. "Why didn't you tell me?" Hope asked. "Would you have believed me child?" Hope thought and fin'y shook her head. Elrond smiled and said, "Come along. It's time to go home."

ii ii ii

The next few years flew by in the small elven kingdom. Hope grew into a skilled fighter, though many were skeptical at first. Hollieondrah grew into a beautiful lady. And the twins, well the twins joined forces with Elledan and Elrohir. It became a common sight to see two sets of twins running from Glorfindel. Only Arwin knew that many of the pranks were young Hope's idea. She was the mastermind behind them. Often Grorfindel would complain that he wished Damian and Danil were more like their sister.

Aragorn met the four children after a long journey. He learned the hard way about Hope's fighting skills and they became firm friends. Hope knew Aragorn liked Arwin and she him. Aragorn was merely a brother like figure to the half-elf child.

Author's note: The next few chapters will be from Harry's point of view. At first I was going to write letters, but I found that this way would be easiest. Also there will be things that I could not easily write in letters. Best to experience them from his pov. Also I'm putting a poll up. Please vote on it. The question is who should Hope be with?


	6. the Train and the Feast

Thanks for the reviews and the alerts.

Sorry for the long update. We just got our internet service back. And I'm working through writers block. I can't decide what to do. Any ideas are greatly welcomed and may result in faster updates. Not that I'm threatening you mind, I'm just unable to post if I don't have the chapter done..

lily loves the children. She however gets caught up in the fame. Also this is more based around the children, they don't realize how much she does for them behind the scenes.

Also about the idea of sending Elladan and Elrohir to Hogwarts. Thanks for the idea; I'll do my best to work them in. It was a really good idea.

Disclaimor:: I don't own Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. Never have, never will.

Harry sat alone in the compartment at the very end of the train. He held his potions book close to his face trying to block out the world.

The compartment door slid open and Horace stood framed like a portrait. "Thats all he's good for. Posing and bragging," Harry thought venomously.

"What do you want?"

"Better speak more civilly to me scum. After all I'm the boy-who-lived." Horace said arrogantly.

"You don't have your Mummy and Daddy to protect you now. You'll have to work for your victories." Harry retorted.

Horace blustered for a bit and finally stalked off threatening to get back at his twin.

About half an hour after Horace's departure the door slid open and a blonde boy stood in the doorway.

He had the same arrogant look in his eyes as Horace, but Harry saw that it was a mask. Harry saw through the mask; showing him that the boy was really uncertain..

He'd seen a few people at the boarding school like that. They'd ended up running to there parents after anything bad happened to them.

"My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," the boy said.

"Harry Potter." Harry replied.

"The brother to the boy-who-lived huh?"

"Unfortunately. Who'd want to be related to that arrogant git."

Draco Malfoy smiled slightly.

"He's definitly a Slytherin." Harry thought.

ii ii ii

Harry stood in front of the older students with the rest of the first years. He'd thought about the houses and tried to figure out which would be best for him.

He was nothing like his brother whom he knew was a true Gryffindor. Not that he had anything against Gryffindor as a house. It was just that the students were extremely biased. Once a student was sorted into Slytherin the Gryffindors seemed to treat them like pariahs. And Harry was just not a Gryffindor.

Hufflepuff was also out of the question. He was loyal to anyone who managed to be his friend, but they had to work to become friends. He was extremely loyal to his siblings too. That left Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

As he thought the older woman standing in front of the line of first years began reading off names.

Just as he thought Horace ended up in Gryffindor. "Potter, Harry," McGonagall called then. Whispers broke out again.

"Potter? The boy-who-llived brother?"

"He's lucky to have a brother like Horace."  
"I wish Horace was my brother."

Harry sat on the stool scowling. They wouldn't be saying that if they really knew what it was like.

McGonagall set the hat on his head and a little voice began to talk to him.

"Aw. The twin. But very different from your brother I see. Definitely not a Gryffindor, but you knew that. Loyal to your friends and other siblings, but people have to earn that loyalty too. Also very smart. But where to put you?"

"I only ask to be placed somewhere my skills can be most useful. Somewhere where I can make true friends and where I won't be regretting the placement." Harry thought.

"Hummmmmmm. A smart answer that. But it better be; Slytherin!"

Complete silence fell in the Great Hall.. Harry rose from the stool and headed over to the Slytherin table.

Draco slid over and made room for him. And Harry offered him a tiny smile of gratitude.

It took McGonagall a few minutes to recover before she began to call other names. Harry watched as Dumbledore seemed to ponder him.

After the sorting their plates filled with food and Harry started eating.  
"I'm surprised a Potter is in Slytherin. My father says a Potter wouldn't be caught dead in this house. Thinks themselves all high and mighty." Flint commented.

"You shouldn't base your opinions on a group. After all every individual is different." Harry shot back.

"True. But you're the boy-who-lived brother. Don't you worship him the most?" Blaise asked as he shoved a spoonful of potatoes in his mouth.

"No. Actually my brothers, sisters and I do not like im at all."

"There are more of you?" a seventh year asked.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"How come we've never heard about you lot?" the seventh year asked.

"Because we were never mentioned. After all we didn't defeat the dark lord. Horace did. We are a bunch of extra mouths to feed."

"If that's how your parents feel. Then I wouldn't be surprised if your father disowns you or something." Flint commented.

Harry only shrugged and continued eating.

An: Please remember to vote on the poll. I have it up and running now. Thanks for reading.


	7. Trolls and Balls

Author's Note: For anyone who is wondering I've decided that there won't be any slash in this story. Though some may accuse others of it. I'll change the term drama in chapter 3 when I get a chance.

Disclaimor: I don't own anything.

Dumbledore sat in his office thinking. It had been a mistake leaving the other Potter children with their parents. Horace needed more training, and with Harry in Slytherin things were going to look bad on the boy's reputation.

He knew James was going to come through that door any minute demanding that he help him disown his son. However, Dumbledore knew that that would be a bad idea. The press would have a field day; not that they were going to have one anyways. If they could separate the other children from Horace quietly then he and the Order could concentrate on Horace with out the distraction of the others.

As he thought about it; his prediction came true. James burst through the door raging about his ingrateful son. "I refuse to have a son in that evil house. I wish to disown that engrateful brat immediately!"

Dumbledore raised a hand to quiet the raging man. "We cannot disown him. The slander on your sons name would become greater if we did."

"Then what do you suggest Headmaster?" Lily asked.

"Where are the four younger children presently?" Dumbledore asked.  
"They left to live with my father Headmaster. He was very displeased in the manner in which they were raised so he took them off our hands.

Dumbledore nodded. He knew very well that Lily was a half-elf. He had hoped her connections would have helped them in the last war, but unfortunately their alliance had not quite formed before Voldemort had made that last move of his.

"I believe it would be beneficial if we could convince your father to take Harry as well. Then you wouldn't have to worry about anyone but Horace."

Lily nodded and left the office followed by James. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and sighed. The problem had been avoided. Maybe he could convince the elves to help him train Horace. He would have asked Lily, but normally woman weren't taught fighting skills in Middle Earth.

ii ii ii

It was the first day of classes. Harry had gotten up and entered the Great Hall with Nott, Malfoy, and Zabini. Crabbe and Goyle lumbered after them like the great gorillas they resembled. "Or maybe they resemble trolls better." Harry thought disgustedly.

After breakfast they went to potions were Professor Snape deducted points from Horace for not answering his questions correctly. All in all a pretty good lesson in Harry's opinion.

He strangely enough liked Herbology the second best. Defense Against the Dark Arts was a joke to him as Quarrel was a blubbering fool. History of Magic was another joke, but astronomy was pretty interesting. Transfiguration and charms were somewhere in the middle.

During his first weeks ofschool he became friends with Draco, Theodore, and Blaise. Their families were supporters of the Dark Lord, but Harry managed to get them to confess to him that they didn't want to become Death Eaters. He also knew that they were abused at home. Even though none of them admitted it.

ii ii ii

Halloween came and Harry sat at the Slytherin table with his friends. Hedwig his owl had dropped off a letter from his siblings.

Dear Harry,

Happy Halloween! And thank you so much for the birthday present! How'd you know I wanted this book. I mean I've only asked for it a hundred times.

I wish you were here this year. Grandfather is throwing a ball in my honor. Elves from all over will be coming. Kind of creepy, but Grandfather says I'll do fine. I think the twins are up to something. Both sets too. Grandfather says that if you can convince the Headmaster to let us come, we can have Christmas with you. He seems to think that it won't be hard for you to do it.  
Hope.

Hey big brother. Do you miss us! As our dear sister has said there's going to be a big ball in honor of her. She's really nervouse so the four of us are going to cheer her up. Meaning the two sets of twins.

Holly is becoming a bore, but Hope is getting even craftier. Holly acts like a lady a lot and throughs a fit if we prank her, so its no fun anymore. Write back soon okay!

Damian and Danil.

Hey Harry! I miss you a lot. But I'm learning a lot here too. The boys won't grow up though and they've joined ranks with Elladn and Elrohir. All four of them keep getting in trouble. I can't write anymore. I have to get ready for Hope's ball. It was really thoughtful sending her Magical Creatures through the Ages and Their Homes.

Holly.

Harry smiled slightly. It was just like them to write on the same parchment to save owls and parchment. And he had to smile at the idea of Hope dancing.

He put the letter in his pocket and took a drink of pumpkin juice. Just then the doors flew open and Quarrel came running in.

"Trolls in the dungeon! Trolls in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know." Then he fainted.

After the teachers sent them back to their common room Harry frowned. Firstly he'd heard that Quarrel was good with trolls. Secondly how'd he find the troll when he was supposed to be at the feast. And thirdly who let the troll in?

He shook his head and continued talking to his friends. It wasn't his business anyway.

ii ii ii

Hope was nervous beyond anything she'd ever felt before. She wasn't a dancer, she was a warrior for crying out loud! Holly was the dancer! She was the lady.

Arwen had helped her get ready. Her hair was braided and she wore a pale blue gown hemd with Amithysts. Arwen and Holly had assured her that she was beautiful, but that still didn't change the fact that she was no dancer.

Sighing she sat at her grandfather's side in honor of this occation. In Middle Earth this was the fourth birthday she had celebrated which meant that next summer Harry would come home and then she would escape to Hogwarts for her first year.

She hadn't been lying when she had said that elves from all over would be at the ball. In human years she was eleven, but in Elvish she would have been fourty-four. The time to come out. The time when she would have to start looking for a mate.

Even though Arwen had gone for years with out finding her mate Hope knew that Elrond hoped she would find a mate in one of the elves and that she would stay at his side. She knew that he hated it when her mother had chosen a human, and now that Arwen had fallen in love with Aragon she was the last of the women in his family to choose. Holly didn't count as she had been adopted. She could love the elven way, but she was a human as Aragon was.

The dancing began and Hope made her circuit dancing with every male elf in the room that didn't have a mate.

ii ii ii

Legolas Prince of Mirkwood watched the young granddaughter of Elrond Dancing with the other elves. Beside him stood Haldir and Aragon. ""She is a pretty little elfling."" Haldir commented obviously thinking about Hope as well. ""What do you know of her Aragon?"" Legolas asked watching her make her way closer to them.

Aragon grinned at them. ""Who ever catches her attention will have a handful. Not only does she have three protective brothers, but she is an unnaturally skilled warrior. I think Glorfindel said she'd been practicing since she was five.""

""Elrond would permit her to learn the fighting skills?"" Haldir asked surprised.

""She had not begun to learn it here, but in the world her mother lives in. There woman are allowed more freedom than here. Elrond has not forbade it though so I believe he has reason to keep her studying the skill.""  
""Do you know how well she is doing in this area?"" Legolas asked.

""As I said. She is unnaturally good in this skill. I made the mistake of not believing what I heard and I challenged her to a match. She won that match quickly.""

""I still believe you let me win that match Aragon."" Hope said coming up to the three males.

Aragon smiled at the elfling child. ""How are you this evening Hope?""

The girl smiled and said, ""I am well thank you.""

Frowning slightly Aragon turned to introduce the two elves at his side. Just as hye finished the room filled with smoke and everyone was blinded for a the smoke cleared Hope was no where in sight.

ii ii ii

Damian, Danil, Hope, Elladan, and Ellrohir slipped out of the building and vanished into the surrounding woods. They made it to Hope's favorite clearing and stopped.

A tree stood beside a small stream. Hope sat on a boulder and grinned at the four pranksters. "Now that was an amazing prank! They won't realize their own problems for a while."

"Imagine their faces! Especially the three you were talking to Hope! Hahahahahahahah! That was awesome!" Danil said falling to the ground laughing.

The five of them sat beside the stream laughing at the though of Aragon, Haldir and Legolas's faces after they realized Hope was missing.

ii ii ii

Elrond was furious at both sets of twins. He had made it perfectly clear that they would not be allowed to prank people on this day. After the smoke cleared he, Aragon, Haldir, and Legolas had left in search of the missing child. It had been ashock for the three when they had realized the girl they were talking to was no where to be seen.

The group finally came across the missing group beside a stream. They were still laughing.

""Oh, so I suppose you think it is funny."" Elrond began angrily.

Hope looked up to say something, but she immediately clapped a hand to her mouth. Glorfindel was coming over and he once again was being pranked by thw twins.

Hope bit her lip before speaking. ""I am sorry sir. They were just having some fun.""

Glorfindel stopped suddenly getting a good look at himself. His hair was neon purple with neon orange streaks.

""Explain."" Elrond said.

Danil spokeup, "We thought we'd give our sister a special gift on her birthday. So we decided to prank everyone."

""All four of you will be cleaning the east wing. I expect it to be spotless before your punishment ends. Hope come back to the ball.""

Author's Note: Please remember to vote on my pole. In about four chapters I'm taking it down. I've already written that much and only needs to figure out her pairing. Thank you for reading.


	8. Christmas Plans

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does. As does J. R. R. Tolkien with Lord of the Rings.

Hope had been right when she'd said it would be easy for Harry to talk the headmaster into letting his siblings and their grandfather come for Christmas. He had permitted a large party to enter the school.

Harry had a feeling that Dumbledore was up to something, but as his siblings were aloud to see the school before their time he didn't really care.

His three friends had managed to wriggle out of responsibilities at home and were staying over the holidays. Unfortunately, so were the Weasley brothers.

Horace had tried to get everyone laughing at how Harry was unwanted at home and so was stuck at the school. No one was laughing though and the youngest Weasley boy had gone red in embarassment.

It had been just before potions class when Horace had spoken up. "I hear your not coming home for Christmas Harry. To good for Mum and Dad?"

"I'm to good for your company Horace." Harry had returned.

"Oh, really? I heard Mum and Dad kicked you out. Dad wrote and said your not welcome home anymore. After your betrayal you should be lucky he didn't disown you."

"Like I care what that man says or thinks. He lost the right to be called father the day you got your scar."

Horace lunged and pushed his brother against the wall. "Tell me how it feels to be so poor now that he's not going to support you."

Harry laughed and said, "Ask Weasley. He should know what its like to be a charity case."

The boy in question reddened in anger and pulled out his wand.

"Mister Potter, Mister Weasley; twenty-five points each from Gryffindor for ganging up on another student. Another ten points mister Weasley for attempting to use magic in the corridors, and a weeks worth of detention as well for both of you.' Snape snapped.

Both boys froze. They glared at the potions professor as the Slytherins all filed into the classroom.

"When my father hears about this, you won't be teaching anymore." Horace yelled at the professor.

"Another five points for disrespecting a teacher Mr. Potter. And another weeks detention. And for your information. No matter how much political power your father thinks he has he can do nothing against my post as potions master."

Horace opened his mouth, but the glares from the other Gryffindors stopped him.

"All of you take your seats. And complete the potion on the board.

ii ii ii

Horace was now the most unpopular student in the school. The Gryffindors were furious at him for loosing them so many points. Weasley, who was also ridiculed; was furious at him for making that jibe about being poor, all be it a round about jibe. Harry and his friends were enjoying the boys downfall.

Classes continued and the Christmas holidays came closer. Harry hid his excitement at seeing his siblings, but his friends could see it clearly.

"Just remember who your friends are Harry. I don't want to feel like a hanger on when your siblings come." Blaise said one evening.

"You won't be a hanger on Blaise. After all the twins will probably be too busy pranking people." Harry replied absently as he wrote his potions essay.

"What about your sisters?" Asked Draco.

"Hope's very independent. She'll spend time with me, but she'll also keep to her own schedule. Holly will probably stay with Hope or do her own thing."

"Do they play quidditch?" Draco asked.

"Yes. Hope and Holly are Superb chasers. Danil and Damian are beaters."

"Maybe we can play a game." Draco said excitedly.

"If we play a match we'll need another team." Blaise said.

"I think there's enough students from the other houses to play." Harry said.

"Okay we'll talk to Dumbledore then." Blaise said.

"Maybe if Harry's siblings are into it the headmaster won't mind." Theo spoke up.

"Then all we need is another chaser, a keeper, and a seeker." Harry said.

"I'll be keeper." Blaise offered.

"I'll be chaser and Harry can be seeker." Draco said.

"I'll be your number 1 fan." Theo joked.

ii ii ii

Dumbledore agreed and Harry's siblings were excited. Dumbledore had made the speech at dinner the night after Hope's letter arrived agreeing to the plan.

"It has come to my attention that during the Christmas Holidays a few students would like to play a game of Quidditch. If anyone wishes to play please form your team and let me know. If you wish to play and don't have a team preference please sign this piece of parchment."

The next few weeks the school was a buzz with excitement. Harry was amused at the sight of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs taking a plan formed by Slytherins so well. Even though they didn't realize it, Harry had to laugh at the thought of their reactions if they knew that the Boy-who-lived brother had thought up the idea with a couple of friends. After what Rita Skeeter wrote about him he was sure the school wouldn't like hearing that he was involved with the idea.

Most students were upset that their parents weren't letting them stay. But when Dumbledore had the idea to show it in a pensive memory the students were placated. Though as Harry had suspected only another team was playing.

Fred and George Weasly would be beaters. Ron Weasley was the Keeper. Terry Boot, Roger Davies, and Justin Fintch-Fletchley would be chasers; and Cedric Diggory would be seeker. Dumbledore had allowed the first years to get brooms.

Draco thought it was a bit desperate of the other team to have Justin on their side, but Harry had to admit that the few times he'd seen the boy fly he was pretty good.

"Just proves quality quidditch players isn't a hereditary gene." Theo said.

"Yeah well I'll bet Draco and Harry's sisters will fly circles around them." Blaise said.

Author's Note: Three more chapters until I take down the poll. Please vote on it.


	9. Quidditch and Christmas

Disclaimor: Harry Potter isn't mine. Neither is Lord of the Ring. Nothing is for profit; just for fun.

Christmas break started and Harry felt his heart lift. The day the others were on the train Harry and his friends worked on their homework. They didn't want anything hanging over their heads during the break.

The next day Harry and his friends entered the Great Hall to find only two house tables left. The tables were pushed up so that their ends touched the free side of the staff table. The Slytherins all filed behind the left hand table. The other team filed behind the other.

When everyone was seated the doors opened and a new party entered.

"Ah. Lord Elrond; an honor you could join us for this holiday." Dumbledore greeted the leader of the party.

Harry studied his grandfather. He had auburn hair matching that of three of the party. His eyes were green, but not as bright as their mother's or his own.

Beside Lord Elrond stood a blonde elf Harry did not know. Behind them stood the three elves that resembled Elrond and a fourth man with black hair. And at the very back stood Harry's siblings.

"Thank you Dumbledore. May I introduce my friend and adviser Glorfindel, and my three children Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir; and my foster son Aragon. I presume you know Hope, Damian, Danil, and Hollieondrah."

"Very nice to meet all of you. Come take a seat and we'll begin dinner." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

Hope, Hollieondrah, Damian and Danil took a seat at the table on the left. The rest of the party had seats at the top table.

"Feels like we're already in teams." Danil joked after everyone settled in.

Hope grinned and nudged Damian, "To bad we can't trade him."

The others chuckled as Danil glared at his sister.

ii ii ii

Soon Christmas Eve came and the day of the quidditch match. The air was full of excitement. At breakfast the Weasley twins came over.

"Take a good look at our team people," one of them said with a grin.

"Yeah after all we're goring to wipe the field with you," the other said.

"In your dreams! We're going to crush you and your team!" Danil cried.

Hope smiled at the weasley twins and pulled Danil back down.

"You know better than to retaliate in that manner brother. After all we don't want them to suspect how good we actually are at quidditch now do we?"

"It'll take the joy of their expressions away." Damian agreed.

"We'll see about that," the twins said before leaving.

"And now to enjoy their expressions." Hope said.

A bang sounded throughout the Great Hall. And all the students on Fred and George's team were in sparkling pink dresses and their hair was nowhere in sight. Fred and George turned into turkeys.

The turkeys started dancing. Then the fethers molted off and they began singing as the rest of the group started dancing. They sang and danced to the chicken song.

When everyone thought they were done the whole team started to do a line dance clucking as Fred and George started playing the song on a couple guitars.

The Slytherin's were laughing so hard they fell off their seats. Elrond groaned as he fought to hide his mirth. Glorfindel groaned, but couldn't hide his relief that it wasn't him this time. Elladan and Elrohir both looked on enviously. Dumbledore stood and tapped his glass.

Silence fell after the group of students finished their line dance. Elrond stood and said, "Damian and Danil may I have a word with you two."

The boys followed the elf lord out of the Great Hall silently. He led them to a small classroom on the first floor.

"Explain the meaning of this."

"We thought it would be fun to prank the other team." Danil said.

"And was it?"

"Well, it was intertaining. But we can't take all the credit. Harry's friends helped us out, since we can't do magic yet." Damian said.

"Be that as it may. You two aren't to play in the match today." Elrond said.

"Excuse me lord Elrond," Hope spoke up from the doorway.

"But if you punish the boys it would also punish the others. After all we would have to find two other beaters and there's no one here to take that position. And the other team wouldn't be able to exact revenge by attempting to beat us."

Elrond thought this through and said, "What do you prepose than lady Hope?"

"I prepose that once we get back to Rivendel you give them an extra hour of training."

Both boys groaned at the thought of another hour of training.

"Very well. You two may play in the game, but you'll receive an extra hour of training. And no dessert for a week."

ii ii ii

The teachers, Elrond and his children and Glorfindel sat in the stands as both teams took to the air. Harry circled the pitch searching for the snitch. He could hear Professor McGonigall over the megaphone. They had decided to do this for the students benefit once they saw the memory.

"And its Hope with the quaffle. She passes it to Hollyondrah. Hollyondrah; making her way up the field. Justin Finch-fletchley steals the quaffle."

The game continued with the Slytherins and Harry's siblings receiving 60 to the other teams 40. Harry watched Diggory with one eye as he searched for the Snitch.

Then when they were 100 to 90 Harry saw it. It was hovering beside Hollyondra's left elbow. He dove for it as Hollyondrah took the quaffle. Both had to swerve as Fred sent a bludger towards them.

Two hours later the game was still on. Harry had almost caught the snitch six times, but was forced away by one of the twins. The only thing keeping the opposing team from being crushed was the fact that they had really good chasers. Ron Weasley could barely block the simplest shots. He saw the snitch flitting around the hoops beneath Weasley and dove for it.

His fingers had just closed around the ball when he felt someone slam into him. He was thrown the three feet to the ground with an infuriated Ron trying to strangle him.

"Rematch!" Ron bellowed.

"I want a rematch! They cheated!"

"They have not done anything against the rules Mr. Weasley." Madame Hooch said.

"They drugged me this morning. I want a rematch," the boy bellowed.

"Mr. Weasley. If you would kindly release my grandson." Elrond said in a soft but commanding tone.

"Madame Pomfrey: please check if this accusation is true." Dumbledore said.

"What! You think we'd need to drug him? He doesn't need help being a pathetic player!" Danil burst out.

Ron jumped to his feet and lunged at the younger boy. However he was stopped by a hand gripping his shoulder.

"I would be extremely delighted if you would stop trying to strangle my brothers. And if you would grow a brain in that thick skull of yours, but I don't expect a miracle." Hope said in a deadly quiet voice.

He froze finally realizing that he had crossed the line. He hated Horace's siblings, but he realized that he had made a terrible enemy.

"Mr. Weasley fifty points from Gryffindor for attacking another student, and I expect you to report to professor Snape for two weeks of detention once the holidays are over." Professor McGonagall said.

ii ii ii

The next day was Christmas. Harry and his friends came up from the dungeons with their pile of presents. Hope and the other guests came to the Great Hall with their gifts too. They wanted to open gifts together.

Hollyondrah received an exquisite dress from Elrond, a set of jewelry from Glorfindel that went with the dress, a music box from Harry that was also a jewelry box. She also received a pureblood etiquette book from Hope and a couple of novels from the twins.

Danil received prank material from Hope, Hollyondrah and Damian. Harry gave him a large box of chocolate frogs, Elrond and Glorfindel gave him a card that said his present was still in Rivendel. Damian received books on magical creatures from Hope and Harry. Hollyondrah gave him a kitten. Danil gave him a pranking book, and the two elven lords gave him the same card they gave Danil.

Hope received books from everyone. Potions from Harry, manuscripts of the history from the elven lords. Magical creature books from Danil, herbology books from Damian, and strangely enough devination books from Hollyondrah. Everyone stared at the set of books from Hollyondrah. "Devination?" Harry asked. "Isn't that a bit sketchy. I hear the divination professor is batty." Hope just shrugged and thanked Hollyondrah with a genuine smile.

Harry received potions books from Hollyondrah and Defense Against the Dark Arts books from Hope. Damian and Danil gave him pranking kits with a note to make sure and prank Weasley for them. Elrond gave him a book detailing the family. Glorfindel gave him a small snake.

The children gave the others sweets and Glorfindel received some nice stationary from Hope while Elrond received a healing kit.

After spending a few more days at Hogwarts Harry's siblings left. When they returned to Rivendel the twins were presented with horses and bows. Hope thought it was the best Christmas she and her siblings ever celebrated.

Author's Note: Please vote on the poll. It will be taken down in two chapters.


	10. the Train Home

Disclaimor: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. I don't make money from my writings, I do it for fun.

School came to an end and the Slytherins were just about to receive the house cup. Then Dumbledore stood and started awarding points to Gryffindor. Harry and the rest of the Slytherins were furious. Especially when the old coot had awarded them just enough points to beat the Slytherins. After all they were in the last place that morning. Shaking his head Harry ate and headed back to the Slytherin common room. He would be seeing his family tomorrow.

The train ride was peaceful. The four boys promised to write. They were making plans to meet up after getting their letters. Blaise and Draco were playing a game of exploding snaps while Harry and Theo played chess.

Harry half expected Horace to show up. But when he didn't Harry let out a sigh. He half wanted to anger the git. Then again he wanted him to disappear somewhere where they couldn't find each other in a million years.

The train pulled into the station and the group grabbed their trunks. They left the compartment and searched for their families. Draco left first followed by Theo. Blaise and Harry both saw their families at the same time. They grinned at each other and separated.

Hollyondrah bounced over to him and gave him a hug. The twins greeted their brother gleefully. Hope and Elrond waited until the others had settled down before greeting Harry.

Harry noticed that Hope seemed to be more reserved in the crowd. He understood that Hope didn't trust many people and the crowd probably seemed a bit much. Also from their letters Elrond had been teaching them. He couldn't wait to see how well he'd take to sword fighting.

Author's note: After next chapter I will take down the poll. Also there's going to be a time jump.


	11. Meetings, School, Quidditch, and Celebra

Disclaimor: Not mine. None of it. Harry Potter is J. K. Rowling's rightfully. Lord of the Ring belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien. May their creative genious shine for many more years.

The next five school years passed by. Hope was in Ravenclaw, Damian and Danil in Gryffindor and Hollyondrah in Hufflepuff. They were all on their houses quidditch team.

Hope's first year found her and Harry saving the Weasley girl from the basilisk. Dumbledore had not seemed very happy about it. In Hope's third year and Harry's fourth the triwizard competition came and Horace had been entered in to compete. That night Harry dreamed of Voldemort's return and his anger. Hope too seemed uneasy. Then in his fifth year Horace had gotten Sirius killed. He was also in Saint Mungos.

It was now Hope's fifth year. Elladan and Elrohir had come with her to Hogwarts to teach the students combat in her first year. The fool Dumbledore tried to convince Elrond that it was to dangerous to teach the children. He had just wanted Horace to learn. But Elrond was having none of it. He told Dumbledore that it was either all students or none.

Hope had finally told her siblings her secret. She was a seer. At first they were mad she'd hidden it from them, but she had explained that certain matters couldn't be changed and she had been working on it. She had to think about the decisions and think of what could go wrong if she changed it. Then she had to decide if the risk was worth telling them.

She didn't tell them about Harry being the boy-who-lived. He wasn't ready to face Voldemort. Also the headmaster was either in serious denial or he was too afraid to reveal that he had made a mistake. Hope personally believed that it was the latter. The man was too much of an attention seeking, power hungry, manipulative fraud. Just like the Defense against the Dark Arts professor in her first year. Nothing good would come of revealing to Harry that he was the boy-who-lived. He'd just have to find other ways to train and she wasn't going to let him slack.

Also the fact that Hollyondrah was Voldemort's and bellatrix's daughter was kept quiet. People would hold her parents actions over her head. Hope wouldn't be surprised if Neville would hex Hollyondrah if he found out. After all Bellatrix had hospitalized his parents.

Hope kept to her studies. Her siblings let her alone. They knew that she hated socializing. She was content with a good text book or a weapon. To her socializing was unnecessary. She would socialize with people on her team. That was different as it was sports. But another reason they left her alone was to let her study for the O.. She was determined to beat Granger's scores.

ii ii ii

Elrond looked around the table. All of the council was arguing. He had expected this to happen, but still he harbored a slight hope that they would forget their differences of opinion.

He sighed softly and called them back to order. They were discussing who should go with Frodo to destroy the ring.

"I understand all of your distrust towards each other. That is why; in my opinion; someone from all the races present should take the journey." Elrond said and watched the dwarves scowl. They didn't like that he had come up with the suggestion, but they knew better than to disrespect their host.

"I will show Frodo the way." Gandalf said, knowing the Hobbit would need it.

"I will go to protect Frodo with my sword." Aragorn stated.

"And I will with my bow." Legolas said.

"And my axe." Gimli growled.

In the end the nine stood before Elrond and the rest of the councilors. Glorfindel nodded in approval, but something nagged at Elrond. He shook himself mentally and opened his mouth to speak. But then he halted.

"We are missing the last race of Middle Earth." Glorfindel said.

"What are you talking about Elf? We're all here." Gimli grunted.

Gandalf smiled. "We are missing the five born wizards. The half elves of magical descent."

Elrond instantly knew that his old friend was right. The fact that the five were his grandchildren made the prospect of sending them with the fellowship that much worse.

"Where are these half elf wizards?" Pippin asked curiously.

"They are currently in their own home studying at a wizarding school." Elrond replied.

"Are you sure you want to send them all? I don't think many of the others would understand the circumstances with two of that group." Aragorn said.

"I would love to keep them in their studies. But unfortunately I have a feeling they're all needed. We shall go pay the school a visit tomorrow and see."

"You said they're in another land. We must be leaving now if we want to make it by your deadline. And I highly doubt we can." Borromir said.

Elrond didn't know if he wanted to smile or frown. This man was too arrogant for his own good. He had insulted Aragorn and many of the other council members. He had not apologized for his manners. From tidbits he had gotten from his grandchildren he would most likely be in Gryffindor. Hope had said that Gryffindors were okay, but they thought themselves the best. She did not like a majority of that house.

"Do not worry Boromir. We shall leave tomorrow morning and arrive precisely on time."

The next day they headed out. Elrond had said they didn't need much, but he didn't insist on them leaving their weapons. His letter to the headmaster had explained that it was quite impossible for them to leave their weapons, and it would be extremely rude to insist they take it off once there. It wasn't quite true, but Elrond felt that the man was not to be trusted.

To the surprise of everyone they had just crossed the borders when they came across the gates to Hogwarts.

"I have entered this way. There was no castle there." Boromir stated.

"That is because we are not in Middle Earth anymore. We are in a plain simply called Earth." Elrond said leading the way up to the castle.

They saw children spread out across the magnificent lawns. The visitors followed a group up to the great double doors that were the entrance.

When they had entered they had met up with an elderly man that looked a lot like Gandalf.

"Come let us eat. We can talk after lunch." Dumbledore said after introductions were through.

"Thank you Headmaster Dumbledore." Elrond said formally.

The group followed the old man through another set of double doors into a large room. The room had four tables place so that the head table sat sideways to them. Some adults were sitting facing the doors.

"Wow!" Pippin cried excitedly. "This place is amazing."

"Thank you Mr. Took." Dumbledore said beaming.

The visitors were all settled down at the staff table when the children started filling up the room.

ii ii ii

Hope was ecstatic. O.W.L.s were finished. And she felt she had done quite well on them. She sat at the Ravenclaw table and began to eat. She had been excited when Dumbledore had said that her grandfather and a group of his allies were coming today; but right now she was focusing on finishing lunch. She had managed to get a photo of Weasley in a ballerina outfit with electric blue and purple hair. A prank the twins had pulled on him after he had bullied a Hufflepuff in to sabotaging one of her potions.

She finished eating and made her way to the Slytherin table.

"Hey Harry. I got the film developed."

"Great." Harry said in response.

Hope grinned at him and sat down.

"There's more to this prank than just getting the photo." Blaise stated.

"You know, the hat really did well with you Zabini. I can't think of a better house for you." Hope teased one of her brother's best friends. Blaised just smirked at her.

She leaned forward and whispered, "It'll be doubly embarrassing with our visitors."

Just then a large screen popped up and the music to Swan Lake started. A film of Ron in the outfit and electric hair started playing. He was dancing, and he was not good at it. Then Horace appeared on film and they began to dance together. They seemed to be talking to each other on the video and words scrolled along the bottom having them state their undying love for each other.

Silence filled the Great Hall after the scene was done. Then Weasley leaped to his feet bellowing. Followed by Horace.

"If that isn't proof they're meant together I don't know what is." Harry whispered.

"Ewwwww!" Hope cried, her voice drowned by the eruption of laughter.

"It's bad enough watching him dance. He really needs lessons; the great buffoon."

"Baboon?" Draco asked.

"Buffoon! Though he did look like a baboon." The Slytherin laughed at the joke.

Hope jumped to her feet as her captain motioned for her. They had a game against Gryffindor the next day and he was really anxious to win this match. He had been talking strategy with anyone who would listen. Damian and Danil had been reserve beaters until the Weasley twins had left last year. She was looking forward to competing against her brothers.

ii ii ii

Merry and Pippin had loved the prank. Especially since they weren't going to be the one's in trouble. And it helped with the long meeting they had with Dumbledore. He had been trying to get them to take a sixth person along, but Elrond was firmly against it. Even Pippin could tell he didn't like having the first five going.

Finally Dumbledore agreed to let them take the five. "Three of them have a quidditch match tomorrow though. Would it be too much for you to stay until the day after?"

Elrond had hated the idea, but he agreed knowing his grandchildren would resent him for pulling them out of a game. Especially as they weren't planning on sending the Fellowship until the last report reached them.

The Headmaster offered to give them a tour. He showed him different classes. The students glanced at them curiously, but obviously they had been warned.

As they reached the grounds they heard the metallic clang of blade against blade. Gimli instinctively reached for his axe.

"I see the combat class is under way." Dumbledore commented calmly.

They came across a group of students spread out training with swords. A black haired girl whose haire was braided down to her waist was fighting what seemed to be one of the instructors.

"You let girls fight?" Boromir couldn't help but sneer.

"I would get used to it Boromir. In fact one of these students will be joining us." Aragon said.

Boromir spluttered and one of the instructors called a time out.

The girl who had been sparring with the instructor came over to them. There was a pitcher of water and some glasses near them. She filled one up and drank it down in a couple swallows.

"woe Hope. Slow down, you'll make yourself sick." Glorfindel teased.

The girl saluted him and bowed to the rest. "Hope Avilla Potter at your service."

The rest bowed and returned the greeting. Glorfindel started lecturing her on her fighting technique. The girl listened and let the elf lecture.

"I still wonder how she can let him lecture her like that. It always gave me a headache." Elladan complained.

"Speaking of which; does anyone know who pulled that prank?" Elrond asked.

No one answered and the elf sighed.

""So Grandfather. How long are you expecting to stay?"" Hope asked.

""We have come to see if you and your siblings would join the Fellowship of the Ring. We will leave the day after tomorrow.""

"I have a feeling we'll make it." Hope switched suddenly from Elvish to English.

"You'll be here for the Quidditch game tomorrow.; Ravenclaw Vs. Gryffindor!"

"What's Quidditch, and Ravenclaw and Gryffindor?" Pippin asked. The girl smiled and explained about the houses and then about the sport.

"So you can really fly? On a broom?" Pippin asked. She laughed and said that of course.

"Wow! Can I see!"

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow. I don't want to ruin the thrill of seeing a first quidditch match." Pippin looked unhappy about this situation.

"Believe me Pippin. It's well worth the wait." Aragon said.

"And he saw me at my first match. I've been practicing."

ii ii ii

Pippin sat in the stands cheering for the teams. He couldn't decide who to cheer for so he just cheered for both. Hope was amazing on the broom. She seemed to know every move of her teammates. She did little maneuvers which had Pippin on the edge of he seat expecting the half elf to fall. The two Gryffindor beaters were said to be her brothers. They were just as good as their sister. A boy and girl sat with them cheering for the three rivals. Elrond had said that they were Harry and Hollyondrah; Hope's older brother and younger sister.

Hope made a magnificent score and then the commentator cried out that the snitch was in sight. Everyone both on the field and off it turned to watch the seekers. Pippin saw a gleeful smile cross Hope's face.

"Ravenclaw will win." Harry said.

"What if the Gryffindor seeker gets it?" Pippin asked.

The boy grinned at him and said, "We'll make a Quidditch fan out of you yet. Ravenclaw has 260 to Gryffindors 100. If Gryffindor catches the snitch then they'll only have 250 if Ravenclaw gets the snitch they'll get 410 points."

"Wow! So Gryffindor still wants to get the snitch so they're not so far behind." Pippin said.

"Yes. Gryffindor still needs to catch the snitch; it'll help them in the long run. If they're given the chance to use this opportunity."

The Gryffindor seeker just barely grabbed the snitch. The crowd exploded as they cheered the Ravenclaws victory. Hope and her team came down cheering with the rest of the school. She went and hugged the twins slapping them on the back.

"That was amazing!" Pippin yelled as he too cheered.

"She was right! She did practice!" Aragon smiled as the Ravenclaw team hoisted their seeker on their shoulders. Tonight would be partying and then tomorrow would be the start of the journey. Aragorn and Elrond both felt happy that they could celebrate a victory. Maybe it was an omen things were going right; or maybe they were becoming to hopeful.

Author's Note: Poll ends tomorrow. If you haven't voted please do. Thank you..


	12. Chapter 12 Moria Visions

Thanks to everyone that has voted. I am proud to present the winner of the pole. Hope shall be with Legolas.

Disclaimor: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. J. K. Rowling and J. R. R. Tolkien does.

The group stood by the lake in front of the entrance to Moria. Hope stood as far away from the water as she could. The group chatted while Gandalf tried to figure out the password to enter the Mines.

It had been fairly uneventful since they set out. Well, except for the blizzard while they were trying to climb the mountain. Now they were forced to go through the Mines of Moria. Gimli was the only one who seemed happy with this arrangement. Hope could not shake the feeling that something sinister lurked in the depths of the Mines.

As she thought about this Pippin started throwing rocks into the lake. Hope reached instinctively for her wand. She was glad to see that Harry and the rest of her siblings had done the same.

Just as Gandalf spoke the password a tentacle grabbed Frodo. The potter siblings all turned and stood staring at a huge squidlike creature. "Stupify," they exclaimed in unison.

The creature dropped Frodo as all five spells hit it. Harry grabbed Frodo and they retreated into the entrance.

Entirely too quickly the creature broke their combined spells and started baracading the fellowship in the Mines. Hope could not help but feel the dread settle more firmly into her heart.

ii ii ii

As they traveled through the Mines of Moria Hope couldn't help but think that the dwarf Gimli was oblivious to anything that would shatter his joy. He seemed not to notice the bones of dwarves laying everywhere. The signs of a lost war seemed to permeate the air, but Gimli could only dream of the feasts he thought awaited them.

They finally reached a chamber with a tomb in it. Gimli finally realized there would be no feasting and he wept for his lost kin. Sorrow gripped the young Elfling's heart as she watched the distressed dwarf. However the sorrow soon gave way to fear as she listened to Gandalf's voice.

-vision-

Goblins poured into the cave. The fellowship was outnumbered. Their best chance would be fighting their way out and finding the exit. As they struggled against their foe a cave troll entered the chamber. And with that their chances of survival was thinning.

Orc's attacked the fellowship as they stood beside a river. Sam and Frodo were missing. Boromir was defending Mary and Pippin, and Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas were in their element. Harry, Hollyondrah, Damian and Danil made their way towards the riverbank. Then the three younger siblings were captured.

Hope lay upon the floor. She was twitching with the after effects of the cruciotus curse. Voldemort stood above her.

"Tell me where they are," he demanded in a high cold voice.

"No!"

"Crucio!"

-End Vision-

Hope staggered under the onslaught of three visions. Her siblings turned to her with half worried, half expectant eyes. She shook her head and reached for her wand. The four others reached for their wands as well. They knew enough about Hope's visions that they would not question her actions. Even if she did not tell them her actions spoke of an ambush.

Drums sounded soon after. The room thrummed with nerves.

"We're trapped." Danil pointed out the obvious.

"They have a cave troll too.  
" Hope murmured.

"What!" Damian cried.

"And how would you know this?" Boromir sneered.

The man got along fine with the hobbits. But when it came to Hope and Hollyondrah he was condescending at best. Hope thought that he may have gotten along with her brothers too; if he did not keep insulting the girls.

"I doubt that it is any of your business. After all, I'm just a girl to you. I'm helpless and weak. Believe me or not, I don't care. You'll soon learn the truth of the matter." Hope hissed.

Damian moved to her side. He placed a hand on her shoulder, ""There was more wasn't there?""

""Yes. There was three. The goblins and the troll, another fight, and torture.""

""Torture?"" Danil asked, ""Who was being tortured?""

Hope refused to answer her brother. She knew that Harry would not let her out of his sight if he learned the truth. She also knew that this was one of the things she had to go through. She then realized she would not see the ring being destroyed. Two wars were brewing, and she and her brothers were in the middle of both of them.


	13. Fleeing the Mines of Moria

An: Sorry for the wait. This chapter was done Friday, but I kept putting off posting until now. Sorry if you like Boromir, he gets bashed a lot.

Disclaimor: I don't own. J. R. R. Tolkien owns the Fellowship. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

As she had seen the cave flooded with goblins. Then came in the troll, but Hope had no time to dwell on her visions. She was hard pressed to stave off the tide of enemies. She held her sword in her right hand and her wand in her left. Occationally she would switch them to try and throw the enemy off.

She never saw who did it, but one of the fellowship killed the troll. She let out a small sigh of relief. However it was short lived. Two goblins attacked her in that instance. She ducked their over excited swings and retaliated. A flur of parries and blocks followed until she sent a cutting spell at one of them and slashed the others stomach.

Blood coated her as she struggled against her enemies. Then finally the goblins retreated. This gave the fellowship a chance to escape the chamber.

As they ran Hope could not help but feel that the malevolent being she had felt in the beginning was near. Then the cry of Balrog was heard. Fear clutched Hope's heart as she ran.

Gandalf stopped on the bridge to face the Balrog. The rest watched as he sent the being into the depths below. Joy soon turned to anguish as the Balrog struck out and pulled the old wizard with it.

The arrows from the goblins brought the group out of their stupor. They ran from the Mines only to collapse in grief.

"You knew about the troll. Why not tell us about the Balrog?" Boromir snarled at Hope.

"I do not choose what to see. I am not old enough; or experienced enough; to control the sight. If it had not been for the fellowship I would have gone to the Lady Galadriel to study the sight." Hope replied.

"You still could have saved him. You could have used your magic."

Anger flashed through the girl's eyes.

"You may be an honorable man Boromir. After all you will sacrifice for the hobbits, but you speak of things which you do not understand. There are things that must happen. If they do not, the outcome may change for the worse."

"Sacrifice? What sacrifice do you speak of?" Boromir questioned.

Hope didn't answer. She turned away from the man and approached Harry.

""Promise me something brother.""

""Of course Hope. I'll do anything for you. Well anything in reason.""

""Promise me that what ever happens to me you'll protect the twins and Hollyondrah. Promise me you'll protect the hobbits as well.""

"What is wrong? First you speak of torture, then you speak of a sacrifice Boromir must make, now you speak of protecting the younger siblings and the hobbits."

""Please just promise me this. Everyone must make a sacrifice for this journey. Some greater than others, but I wish to know that our siblings can remain safe for as long as possible.""

""I give you my word Hope. I will protect Damian, Danil, Hollyondra and the hobbits. For as long as they are together.""

Harry didn't know why he had added the last sentence. However it seemed to be what Hope was waiting for as she smiled gratefully at him.

Aragorn was the one to get everyone moving again. The goblins would be flooding the hills when night came. Hope remained close to one of her siblings during the trek. She seemed anxious about something. To Boromir's annoyance, everytime he approached her to ask about the sacrifice; the sibling she was with would strike up a conversation with him and she'd escape to another. Finally he brushed off Damian's question and demanded to know about the sacrifice.

"It is rude to speak to someone when another wishes to speak with you." Hope murmured.

"It is rude to ignore a question."

"As I have said before. You do not understand what you speak of. It is not my concern if you learn. But I will not be the one to enlighten you. I have enough to think about without adding your stubberness to the lot."

"If it concerns my future I believe I have every right to ask and know."

"Do the fates see fit for you to have the sight? The majority of the people of Middle Earth does not know their future. What makes you believe you are an exception to this rule? Because your father is the steward of Gondor? Because his role has not been opposed for generations? Maybe it is the fact that your father loves you more than your brother hmmm? Let me tell you something Boromir; I do not like you. You are too much like Horace for my comfort. However, just because you remind me of a spoiled little boy, does not mean I do not admire you for your courage. To be honest, I even admire Horace in a strange way. After all the boy must soon learn his life will not last with out help from the very people he dislikes."

Boromir grew angry at the elfling's words. However, something deep within him knew she was speaking truthfully.

"You speak of me not knowing things? Look what you have just done!"

"I speak truthfully. For I have seen your brother's future as well. When you arrived at the school I saw it. You may care for your brother, but your father will learn his mistake when it is too late."

She turned away from him and joined her sister.

"You admire Horace?" Hollyondrah asked.

"Yes and no. I still believe he is a spoiled little brat, who's life has been handed to him on a golden platter. However, I fear his life will change for the worse. Dumbledore has manipulated to many people. The old man will soon learn his mistake. And let me tell you sister, it is a big mistake. A mistake that will change the Wizarding World."


	14. Discussing the Future

Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimor: I don't own anything Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does. Nor do I own anything Lord of the Rings; that's all J. R. R. Tolkien.

Hope sat in the shade of a tree. They had been found by Haldir; who had wanted to blindfold Gimli. Gimli felt indignant about this as the rest could go without blindfolds. It was agreed upon that they all go blindfolded. Legolas however felt that he should not have to be. An argument arose until Hope and her siblings each took a blindfold. Seeing them accept the terms Legolas unwillingly took one.

They had met up with Lady Galadriel. Aragon told the elven lady what had happened in the mines. The Lady shot a quick look of anger at Boromir. Only Hope noticed the look.

After settling down Hope had come and sit beneath the tree. She smiled at the beauty the Elven kingdom showed.

""It is beautiful yes; but it is a sad beauty."" Galadriel said joining the younger girl.

""Yes. The trees can feel the elves leaving."" Hope agreed.

""Have you made your decision?""

""No. I love Middle Earth, and I love the elves. The thing is…""

""You feel responsible for the Wizarding World.""

""Yes. I can't let the world fall. Even though I have no love for many of the people that fight for the preservation.""

""You haven't told your brother?""

""No. I don't know how to explain it to him. I fear he may not believe me.""

""Normally I would disagree with you young one, but right now I agree. Normally he would believe the people he loves and respects above all those who torment him. Now though; he would not be able to believe it. His heart may say to believe you, but after listening for many years to the lies he'll think you betrayed him. How will you do this?""

""I do not know. I had a vision of being captured, but I don't know if I should change it or not. Should I walk into the trap? Should I tell my siblings: they know I'm keeping something back. Should I just avoid the trap?""

""What do you aim for child?"

""I want him defeated. I want to be able to make my choice.""

""Then you will. However evil magic is afoot. There are objects created by him. They are scattered, they must be destroyed before he can be defeated. The headmaster will die for his foolishness, and the school will be breached.""

""Blaise, Draco, and Theo will be forced to take the mark.""

"The battle grows closer. You are the key to defeating him. Though Harry must be the one to finish it.""

""Everyone will make a sacrifice. Some greater than others. I shall offer my life to make sure Harry wins.""

Galadriel smiled down at the half-elf child. She stood and left Hope to her own thoughts. A peace washed over Hope and she closed her eyes. Maybe her decision was easier than it seemed. The only problem would be the Fellowship. They had gone through so much already. Frodo and Sam would take the journey to Mount Doom on their own. Harry, Aragon, Legolas and Gimli would have to persue the hobbits and her siblings. She could see their faces once they learned that she would not be with them. She refused to focus on the elves image. She would not grieve for something that must be done. Not only her life was on the line, her love was too.


	15. Departures on a bad Note

Sorry about the long wait. I hope this chapter will satify you.

Disclaimor: Harry Potter and everything belonging to that world belongs to J. K. Rowling. Lord of the Rings belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien. The only thing that belongs to me is this question; which I'm not taking credit for either. Why do both these author's have to abbreviate their names so similarly? Seriously!

As the fellowship floated down river doubt clutched at Hope's heart once again. If she said something she would remain in Middle Earth. But then what if Harry fell in the fight that would occur. He would be taken to Voldemort himself. Voldemort had not been happy to learn the boy who had resurrected him was Horace. He had tortured many of his followers drilling it into their minds that Harry was boy-who-lived; not Horace. Needless to say Hope had been shocked to have that vision.

She had confronted Arwen. It turned out that Arwen had been their the night of the attack. She had witnessed the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Arwen had explained that she had tried to tell her sister. However Dumbledore refused to listen, and Lily had followed the headmasters decision like a lost puppy.

Hope shook her head. It would not do to tell, but what if she remained with one of the fellowship at all times? She threw that idea aside as well. None of the fellowship was experienced in fighting wizards. The twins and Hollyondra would talk with Harry. Even if they didn't; they were just as wanted as she was.

"We'll just have to carry the boats over land then," Aragon spoke.

"It'll take a few days. It'll be rough going," agreed Legolas.

"We could levitate them," Hope said indicating her siblings.

"What about the Ministry?" Hollyondra asked.

"I doubt they can trace our magic here. Besides, I'd like to see their owls find us on the move. It'll be amusing watching ministry officials traipse around here." Hope replied.

"You think your world is better?" Boromir demanded.

"No. Our father may be of that opinion though." Hope replied. Her siblings snorted.

"You'd think he was modeling for Witch Weekly instead of working as an auror." Danil muttered. The others laughed.

"Witch Weekly? Auror?" Pippin asked.

"Witch Weekly is kind of like a book. Except copies are sent out every month; and the contents change with every issue. They're called magazines. Aurors are a group of wizards that hunt down lawbreakers," Hope replied.

"Your father sounds like an honorable man." Pippin said.

Silence fell over the siblings. Hope visiblely winced at the hobbits words.

"I suppose he is honorable. At least to thoughs he is obliged to help." Hope said quietly.

"And those he favors." Danil added.

ii ii ii

They pulled the boats up on land. Hope had not spoken again since explaining the auror and Witch Weekly thing to Pippin. She seemed deep in thought. Her siblings kept glanceing at her worriedly. They even tried to speak with her, but she had not responded. Danil once through an angry glance at Pippin. Poor Pippin didn't know what he had done to warrant the look.

As they got out of the boat Hope started leaving the rest site.

"Don't go to far Hope." Harry called after her. To everyone's surprise and her siblings relief she lifted her hand in a sign she had heard him.

She stopped close enough to the rest site her brother wouldn't be able to complain, but far enough away to be alone. She settled under a tree and stared up at the sky. She had had to agree with Pippin. Her father was an honorable man. He loved his eldest son and wife. He protected countless families. Did that mean she was a bad daughter? He had ignored Hollyondra and the twins while they were growing up. He had respected Harry in a way. After all he refrained from striking him. The only one he had struck had been her. Maybe it was time to face the facts. She was nothing but trouble for her family.

Someone sat beside her. Turning she saw it was Legolas. She sent him a small smile.

"My siblings sent you after me," she asked.

"No. I came to see how you are doing. However, theirsilence may have pushed me into action."

Hope laughed quietly, but the laugh never reached her eyes. Uncertainty lingered in the depths.

"Danil blames Pippin for some reason." Legolas commented.

"Danil is extremely protective. As well as Damian and Harry. Sometimes I wonder if Hollyondrah and I really deserve it."

"Your brothers love you very much. You and your sister do deserve that."

Hope didn't speak. She looked away from the elf.

"Some people may disagree," she said quietly.

"I have wondered for a while why you and your siblings live with Elrond. Why not stay with your parents?"

Anger flashed through Hope. She sprang to her feet and crossed the clearing.

"We do not have the luxury of caring parents." Hope spat. She vanished into the trees leaving a shocked Legolas behind her.

ii ii ii

Hope returned to the camp. She rummaged around in a pack for a while. No one approached her and she returned to the cover of the trees. She knew what she had to do; she just wished that she didn't have to leave like this. However there was no time to explain to the others, if she wanted to help Harry she had to be taken while no one was the wiser. They would probably think that the orcs would take her. That would give her a few days, until they found the group.

A cloaked figured appeared with a resounding crack. He instantly flung a spell at her. Hope dodged the spell and retaliated, but another cloaked figure hit her from behind. She fell to the ground, her wand not even leaving her pocket.

"Lets find the others," the figure who had felled Hope said.

"We do not have time. The Dark Lord said to bring this girl to him."

"We would be rewarded if we brought them all."

"If you wish to wander around this disgusting, barbaric land searching for a bunch of brats go ahead. I am taking the child back."

The man grabbed Hope's bound arm and apparated away. His companion following sullenly.


	16. Chapter 16 Captured by the Dark

Disclaimor: Nothing is mine. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and J. R. R. Tolkien owns Lord of the Ring. I probably don't even own the plot, but I'm not sure about that one.

Hope landed on the stone floor with a thump. There was a reason not many people traveled between Middle Earth and here. It was very painful for anyone who didn't have the blood of the world they were traveling to running in their veins. Both Deatheaters collapsed in pain. Hope realized they had been fighting the pain ever since they appeared in Middle Earth.

Hope sat up looking into the face of the most vile wizard in the last half century. Fear clutched at her heart, but she fought against it determined not to show him.

"What do you want from me?"

Voldemort cackled at the young elfling.

"I want the blood of the elves."

Hope tried not to flinch, but at Voldemort's cackling laughter she knew she had failed.

"You have the blood of Horace do you not?"

"That is true. Unfortunately it must be freely given, and Horace Potter has renounced his elven ancestory. That is why I have sent for you. I can give you power; more power than you can dream of. I can give you the strength and the means to avenge your mistreatment at the hands of your father."

Even though she knew he was lying Hope suddenly felt an overwhelming rage build up in her. All the beatings she had received at the hands of her father. But then she thought of Harry.

"I would never betray Harry."

"So the girl knows the truth. How did you figure it out? Only I knew who I had gone after. First."

"You are mistaken. There was one other in the house that night. You had hit her with the killing curse, but you had not killed her."

"Ah. I had thought she was still alive. Very well then, I shall have to persuade you to join me and my followers."

"That will be unlikely. I will never turn on my brother."

"And here I thought you were smart. Ah well maybe with a little persuasion. Crucio!"

A week passed for Hope. Voldemort would send for her and try to persuade her to join the Deatheaters. When she would refuse multiple times he would lose his temper and use the cruciatus curse on her. Pain soon filled her waking hours. When she was not under the cruciatus curse Voldemort had his deatheaters hit her with stinging hexes. They never spilled a drop of blood.

Hope soon lost track of time. Her life was miserable and not even the thought of Legolas would help her now. Only her sheer determination to protect her siblings and the world that had been her refuge against pain kept her from giving in.

iiiii ii iiiiiiii iiii iiiii iiiii iiiii iii

After the battle with the orcs Harry, Legolas, Aragorn, and Damian set off to find Hollyondrah, the hobbits, and Danil. They traveled night and day only stopping for a couple hours sleep. During one of the short rests Legolas had a strange dream. In his dreams Hope lay unmoving in a small stone room. He heard the door being unlocked and two boys crept into the room. The dark haired boy carried a sack, the blonde carried a lantern.

"She's not going to last much longer," the blonde boy murmured.

"Her loyalty although hufflepuffish is extremely admirable."

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes.

"He's her brother. The only one who could stand up to her for that filthy man they call a father."

"Yes, but where is he now? All Dumbledore would say was that it was family business. But you heard Horace Potter.. They weren't welcome back at Potter manor after first year. I wonder where they disappear to every summer."

"With one of thoughs visitors I expect," the dark haired boy murmured.

"How do you know that Theo?"

"It's obvious. They show up to speak to Dumbledore and all five of them disappear. Dumbledore didn't look to happy either."

"So who are they? And why would they let her get captured?"

"I don't think they knew."

"Of course they knew! She's a natural seer!"

"Keep your voice down Draco. Do you want anyone to figure out we were helping her? Besides, just because she's a seer doesn't mean they knew. Either she didn't see the event or she saw it, but wouldn't tell anyone."

"Why would she keep it a secret?"

"I don't know, but do you really believe that Horace Potter is the boy-who-lived?"

Legolas stared at the boys. Then he remembered going to that castle for the Potter siblings. An explanation to Pippin about houses surfaced and the mentioning of Hufflepuff. Then he remembered something else. When they had been sitting at the head table he had seen Hope approach Harry and three other boys. These boys; Draco and Theo; had been two of the unknown three.

Theo knelt beside the Elfling. He pulled viles out of the bag and started pouring them down the girls throat.

"Go make sure no one comes. I doubt our fathers would stop the Dark Lord if we were caught helping her.  
"

"Harry needs help. We should start a resistance group. Its not as if that Order Dumbledore runs is going to help. After all they all follow the old coot like little sheep." Draco said moving towards the door.

"Good idea, but we need to know their loyalty. We can't risk being caught."

"We should get some from every house."

"As if Gryffindors would join us Slytherins."

"Longbottom, Finnigan, and Jordan looked after the twins. They would be good assets to the group as well as the Weasley twins."

"How can we trust the Weasley twins? Their brother is Potter's friend." Theo asked.

"Those two aren't as blind as the rest of the family. They don't care about fame, and they would rather earn their money honestly. As for Ravenclaw; Boot, Lovegood, and I suppose Chang."

"Finch-fletchley, Bones, and Abbot are best from Hufflepuff." Theo responded.

"Greengrass, Blaise and of course you and me will represent Slytherin."

"We could even get those two friends of Harrys. Josh and Jon I believe their named."

"The Resistance shall be loyal to Harry." Draco said. He opened the door and left to keep guard.

Theo smiled down at the girl. He poured one last potion down her throat and whispered to her.

"Though your heart lies with another; I shall not turn my back on you. Draco may be loyal to Harry, but my loyalty shall always be with you. Because you are the true hope in this war."

An: Sorry it has taken so long to update. I'm afraid school has been taking up a lot of time. Also I wasn't sure where this was going. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
